One Teardrop At A Time
by Imagine Your Dreams
Summary: After a sad event in Japan, Kim decides to become a nurse & help people. What she doesn't know is all of her former friends work at the same hospital! She wanted to know what happened to them, and rekindle her love with Jack. But, there is something wrong with Jack. Kim's determined to find out what it is. And will Jack be there to help Kim when she's in an accident of her own?
1. Wake up, Kim!

**AN: Hey, everyone out there! Thank you TEDOG for helping with the storyline! I wanted to do a hospital themed story and TEDOG gave me some good ideas about Jack and Rudy, so I give him credit for the helpful advice :) **

**BTW: The characters are in their mid to late-twenties but they still look like they're seventeen. The italics are Kim's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, 'Come and Get It' by Selena Gomez, Faded Glory Sleepwear, WonderWink Women's Scrubs, Med Couture Scrubs, Giani Bernini, Honda, Dodge, Chevrolet, or TEDOG's ideas for Jack and Rudy. OK. That was the longest disclaimer ever. **

* * *

**...One Teardrop At a Time...**

**...Chapter One...**

* * *

It's 5:00am in Seaford, California. Kim Crawford's alarm clock had buzzed next to her bed. Unable to snap out of her sleepiness, she smacked the alarm clock halfway across her dark, peaceful bedroom. That stopped the unwanted, loud, annoying noise. But, her hand had accidentally turned on the radio button located on the side of the small, green, Bobby Wasabi, alarm clock.

Her room was filled with the beautiful sound of Selena Gomez, singing 'Come and Get It.'

_No, Selena. You come and get it..._

Kim pulled the purple satin blankets over her head, trying to stay asleep as long as she could. But, after Selena was done singing, an extremely loud commercial selling doggie-breath, treats barked. So, she stumbled out of bed and she turned the radio off.

"I have to get up anyway." Kim yawned. She placed the alarm clock back on her brown, vintage-cedar-log, one-drawer nightstand next to her green, Bobby Wasabi lamp. The alarm clock and lamp were a packaged deal when she bought the set from Rudy a couple years ago.

She was wearing was a plain white tee and blue Faded Glory women's sleep shorts. The shorts were trimmed in white lace and had a neat, white, lace bow tied in the middle. And her blonde hair was pulled up into an attractive, messy bun.

She hopped in the shower for a quick rinse after using the toilet, brushed her teeth, and got dressed for work. Today would be her first day working at a hospital, but not just any hospital: The Seaford Regional Mercy Hospital located twelve miles north of the mall, where she used to take karate lessons with her old friends.

Kim didn't know what had happened to her friends once they graduated high school. First, Eddie disappeared in middle school—everyone assumed he moved away—then, Jerry decided to leave and work for a zoo in San Diego. And, Jack and Milton both disappeared at the same time. Meanwhile, she was living in Japan for a little while training at the prestigious Otai Academy.

The only reason she knew they had left Seaford was she had visited her hometown one summer, but none of her friends were there anymore. Rudy still worked at the dojo, though. He didn't even know what had happened to Jack and Milton. It was really sad, so she stayed with Rudy helping him teach his new students.

It's so amazing how time flies by without you even knowing it. His new students were such tiny kids. It's funny to think how at one time, Kim and the others were that size and trained on these same blue mats.

After graduating from Otai, Kim was struck with a tragedy. A good friend of hers from Japan had developed a terrible case of influenza, and ended up passing away. From that moment on, she knew she wanted to help people. Kim wanted to be a nurse, so she studied at a community college in Sacramento for a little while, and then moved back to Seaford.

* * *

The Seaford Regional Mercy Hospital was looking to hire two new nurses this spring, and had already chosen which girls they had accepted for the job. Of course, Kim Crawford had been one of the girls to be chosen out of a dozen applicants, but she had no idea whom she'd be working with.

Kim parked her blue, 2004, Honda Accord on the top level of the hospital garage in-between a 1996, black, Dodge Durango and a 2014, red, Chevrolet Spark. When she stepped out of her vehicle, Kim noticed the skies were blue with low cloud-coverage. Today had to be a great day.

She walked in through some large glass doors and pressed the elevator button. Behind Kim, the glass doors opened and another girl walked inside the small room. By that time, the elevators opened and Kim walked in.

"Which floor are you heading to?" the brunette girl behind her asked.

"Floor seven." Kim replied, nonchalantly, as she searched through her folders for her identification card. The receptionist is going to need to see it when Kim gets to the correct room.

Kim was wearing an apple green scrubs V-neck shirt from Origins by WonderWink Women's Scrub set, and a matched pair of apple green scrubs pants. Her long, curly, blonde hair flowed down her back with a silky, black headband on her head.

"Kimberley Crawford, is that you?" the brunette girl asked in shock as the elevator doors closed. Kim looked up from her folders at the girl.

_Don't tell me it's her... Of all the people I get caught in an elevator with, it had to be her..._

"Hey, Lindsey. I didn't know you worked here." Kim smiled with false enthusiasm.

Lindsey was wearing sunshine yellow Med Couture scrubs and had her medium, straight, brown hair tied up in a side French plait pony tail. On her shoulder was a pink, Giani Bernini handbag.

"Well, actually this is my first day. I'm really excited because my future boyfriend works here." Lindsey smiled, staring up at the ivory elevator ceiling with her hands clutched together under her chin.

"Great." Kim said in a low, unamused tone with her eyebrows slightly raised up in annoyance. Kim wondered what kind of future boyfriend Lindsey had in mind. She already tried to steal Jack away from her when they were in high school. Kim wanted to go to the movies with him, but Lindsey got involved. Like it mattered though, Kim got to go with Jack the next day.

Just thinking about Jack made Kim's heart feel heavy. Jack was gone; his childhood home was empty and up for sale. She really wanted to see him again, but that was probably never going to happen again. After high school, sometimes life changes. Things happen. People move on. Maybe Lindsey has changed for the better?

"I can't believe that you work here, Kimmy." Lindsey smiled, elbowing Kim in the ribcage. At first, Kim didn't say anything. She just stared ahead of her with a grimace on her face. She didn't like to be called anything other than Kim.

_If she touches me one more time, I don't know what I'll do! Ugh, Just stay calm. This enclosed box of torment will open eventually._

"This is my first day, too." Kim sighed; like she had given up. Story of her life. Crap always happens no matter where she was, or what she was doing.

"Well, listen up, Kim." Lindsey's voice suddenly turned low and aggressive, "The doctor is going to be my boyfriend, so go looking somewhere else."

_Can this elevator go any faster?!_

She was growing tired of listening to the delusional brunette. "I'm not even looking for love." Kim spat, "My purpose to be here is to help people."

"Real funny, Kim!" Lindsey laughed out loud; she grabbed her stomach she laughed so loud. "The only reason anyone works here is for the money."

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Kim walked out into the long white corridor, fuming with rage.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: SO...What do you guys think? I have NO idea how long it will be, but I want to take my time and make it long. Probably longer than anything I've ever written. Read/Review/Favorite/Follow :D**

**One Question-Do you like Lindsey, or should I replace her with Donna?**

**-Emily Jane :)**


	2. Don't Call Me That!

**AN: The receptionist at the desk is my character, Zendaya Reeves. She's played by Rocky Blue from Shake It Up. **

**NOTE: The italics are the character's thoughts. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**...On Teardrop At A Time...**

**...Chapter Two...**

* * *

_Previously on __One Teardrop at a Time__: Kim has a new job at the Seaford Regional Mercy Hospital and she just found out that Lindsey will be working with her there. It wouldn't be so bad if Lindsey weren't so obnoxious to be around all the time._

* * *

Kim needed to find a bathroom, so she could splash cold water in her face to calm down. But, she didn't have time to do that. It was 6:38 in the morning and she had to arrive in the Chief of Staff Office Room at 6:45. And, still hadn't found her way to the receptionist's desk.

"This way, Kimmy." Lindsey laughed, quickly taking the lead.

_Argh! I know where I'm going. If only there was a different way to the desk. I really don't want to follow her_.

"Good morning ladies. I'm Zendaya. How may I assist you?" The friendly, receptionist smiled. The twenty-five year-old girl was very pretty. She had her brown hair tied up in a perfect bun; wearing a white, ruffle shirt and medium-length, black skirt.

"We're the new nurses that Dr. McKinney hired." Lindsey replied, setting her purse on the desk.

"Wonderful. Just let me see some identification papers and you'll be on your way to room 114B." Zendaya smiled.

_This girl seriously had too much caffeine this morning. Not even I feel that happy, but it's nice to see a friendly face._

While Lindsey was digging through her purse, Kim quickly handed Zendaya her paperwork.

"Okay, you are good to go, Kimberly. Have a wonderful day."

"Please, call me Kim."

"Oh, I apologize, Miss Crawford!" Zendaya answered, sincerely.

"No, you're fine, Hun." Kim replied, "Just Kim."

"I'll remember that." Zendaya smiled. Kim smiled back at her and headed for her next destination.

She glanced at her watch. 6:43 am! She forced her legs to walk faster, or she would be late; not a good first impression for the boss man, or boss woman. But, in this case, it was going to be a boss man.

Finally, she made her way down the corridor, and knocked on the door to RM 114B.

"Come inside." She heard a kind, familiar voice. Kim walked inside; curious to whom the voice belonged to. She closed the door behind her and as soon as she turned around, her chocolate brown eyes went wide.

"Rudy?!" Kim exclaimed with a mix of emotions: joy and shock.

"Welcome to the medical staff of Seaford Regional Mercy Hospital, Kim!" Rudy sang, happily. He was wearing blue scrubs. It looked good on him.

"I didn't know you were a doctor! Where's Mr. McKinney?" Kim asked.

"Surprise! I didn't tell anyone that I had went to med school years ago. But, I had a passion for karate, so I chose Karate over medicine. Once you and the guys graduated high school, and moved on with your lives, I didn't feel like being a sensei any longer. It's funny how we all work here now."

"Wait. Did you just say 'we all work here now'?" Kim wondered, amazed.

"Yes, that is exactly what I said, Kim." Rudy replied, "Jack and Milton are doctors. Jerry is a nurse and Eddie works in the cafeteria. And now, you have joined the Seaford Regional Mercy Hospital family as a nurse."

"Are you kidding?" Kim grinned…"Because, if you are kidding…" Her voice went down a decibel in volume.

"I'm not kidding!" Rudy promised, putting his hands up in defense. Kim smiled. Finally, things were going good for her. No, things were actually going great for her! All of her friends work here.

"By the way, Mr. McKinney retired and gave me the job as Chief of Staff." Rudy added, picking up his gold, office, name-plate that read 'Dr. Gillespie' on it. He shined the engraved letters with his Bobby Wasabi handkerchief before, carefully, putting it back down on his desk.

The conversation was interrupted by loud banging on the other side of the office door. Rudy opened it to reveal a red-faced Lindsey. Without Kim to guide her, she had gotten lost trying to find the right room. Clearly, she was tired from running.

"It's 6:50 am. You're late." Rudy said, seriously, "Mr. McKinney warned me about tardiness."

_Wow. I have hardly ever seen Rudy act serious, except when it comes to certain things._

"I couldn't find the room!" Lindsey huffed, "Believe me; I was doing my best to get here."

"Well, since you weren't dawdling, I'm glad you are here, Miss Cannon." Rudy changed his tune from concerned to carefree.

"Thank you…" Lindsey squinted her eyes to read the gold plate on Rudy's desk…"Dr. Gillespie." Then, she came inside and flopped down in a chair.

"There's no time for sitting. You girls have to clock in and put your belongings into your new lockers. After that, I have more information to relay to you two."

* * *

Kim and Lindsey clocked in at the main desk. Then, they walked together to the locker room. The whole time they were heading to the lockers, Kim was trying to lose her. But, Lindsey was right behind her, gabbing about random things.

_Does Lindsey ever stop talking?! I'm not even listening to her. Finally, I have reached the locker room!_

"Remember my words." Lindsey growled, opening her emerald-green locker. Kim was standing next to her, not paying any attention to her, as she placed her folders into her locker.

"You didn't say anything." Kim smirked, closing her locker loudly. The sound echoed throughout the empty room.

"What I told you in the elevator, Kimberly." She reminded the blonde.

Something snapped inside Kim when she heard Lindsey call her 'Kimberly'. She grabbed the unsuspecting, brunette by the throat and slammed her up against the locker door. The pad lock on the door painfully slammed into her shoulder.

"Next time you call me Kimberly, I'm going to break your face." Kim snarled. She enjoyed watching the fear on Lindsey's face, but just for a few seconds, she was beginning to feel like she was being too cruel. She let go of her yellow shirt.

Once Kim released her, she was expecting an angry outburst from the shocked brunette. But, Lindsey didn't say one word after the tough blonde had scared her half to death. They walked in silence back to Rudy's office, but their minds were full of thoughts.

_I sort of can't believe that I did that. At least it got her to shut up. _

_Darn that Kim Crawford! She nearly gave me a heart attack when she grabbed me! My shoulder is still hurting. _

* * *

Rudy was seated behind his desk at his computer, when Kim walked inside followed by Lindsey. The girls both sat down across from Rudy.

"First of all, I'm the main boss over the hospital staff. I make sure things run smoothly and I am in charge of which employees get hired and which employees get fired." Rudy began speaking.

Out of the corner of Kim's eye, she noticed a wicked smile form on Lindsey's face when Rudy said the word 'fired.'

_Great. What have I gotten myself into? It's her fault! She provoked me into violence. _

"Within each wing of the hospital are a team of nurses and each team of nurses has a doctor. He or she will be your secondary boss. You listen to what they say, and if they feel the need to notify me for any behavioral issues, I will terminate you." Rudy continued.

Lindsey's wicked smile inflated so much; it looked like her lips could've fallen off from happiness.

_Ha-ha, I know how to get my revenge on Kim. I will make her lose her job. _

"Is there something funny, Miss Cannon?" Rudy asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No, Sir. I'm just really excited to start working." Lindsey lied with an angelic voice.

"That's what I like to hear!" He replied, cheerfully.

"Which doctor will we be assigned to?" Kim asked. She could feel her heart racing with anticipation.

Rudy looked down at his paperwork on his cedar desk, using his index finger to locate the answer. "It looks like the East Wing needs two nurses, and the doctor assigned there is…Dr. J. Brewer."

Kim couldn't contain her happiness. "Yes! Could this day get any better?!" She fist-punched the air.

"Oh, it will, Kimmy." Lindsey whispered, sarcastically. But, Kim didn't hear her.

"Well, you girls should get to work. You're on the clock. Dr. Brewer will help you if you have anymore questions." Rudy announced, getting up from his desk. He walked behind the girls as they exited his office, and closed the door behind them. He had a lot of paperwork to fill out.

* * *

"Whatever you got planned, you are not making me get terminated." Kim noted.

"Why would you ever think that?" Lindsey asked, pretending to be dumbfounded, but Kim knew she was faking it.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." Kim growled, as they walked down the hall.

"NO. Kim Crawford, you keep your hands to yourself!" Lindsey hissed.

"I see that you called me by the correct name." Kim smirked, "You're a smart girl." She heard the brunette hiss with anger.

_I should call her 'Kimberly.' I should do it! Darn it! Why am I scared of her? She can't hurt me while we are working. Or, can she? I think she's psychotic...so I better watch out. She could easily hurt me! I wish that Kim wasn't a black belt! I wouldn't be afraid of her then._

_Geez, can this day get any better?! I know I've already said that today, but I'm excited to work with Jack! I haven't seen him in a long time and the best part is we get to work together every day. Ugh, I almost forgot about Lindsey. It's going to be high school all over again. Of course, she's going to hook her claws into Jack, but he's mine. I have nothing to worry about._

* * *

The girls turned right and walked down another long hall.

"Where are you going, Kim?!" Lindsey demanded, pointing in the opposite direction,"The East Wing is this way."

_That girl is such a dumb blonde_.

"No, that's the way to the West Wing." Kim replied. They stopped walking and began debating in the middle of the hallway.

_What is wrong with Lindsey? Doesn't she know her cardinal directions?_

"I'm pretty sure I know my way around a compass." Lindsey snapped.

"Fine. You go that way and I will go this way." Kim sighed. _That idiot is giving me a headache._ Kim put her hand on her forehead, trying to soothe the pain.

"She's going to get lost." Lindsey laughed, quietly, once her back was turned to Kim.

"I heard that!" Kim yelled, walking in the opposite direction. _I'm going to need an Aspirin before the day is over!_

Kim entered another hallway with a big, red sign plastered on the wall that read: East Wing.

_Ha, that proves that I know where I'm going...Oh no. I'm getting really nervous! Why is this happening? I know Jack. There is nothing to be nervous about...I didn't know he was a doctor...We barely kept in contact over the years...Ugh! I need to seriously shut up. I'm making myself even more nervous..._

_Ha, I wonder where Lindsey is? Hopefully, she gets so lost that she is fired for incompetence. I don't want to work with her! Why couldn't Rudy assign her a different Wing? Well, I know why, but it's not fair! Story of my life..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Jack will be introduced to the story next chapter! Read/Review/Favorite/Follow :) And a MASSIVE thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Quick Question-Do you like it in third person, or first person narration? I don't know if I should change it?**

**-Emily Jane :D**


	3. Look, There's Jack!

.

* * *

**…****One Teardrop at a Time…**

**…****Chapter Three…**

* * *

_Previously on One Teardrop at a Time: The girls learned some information about the hospital, after a light scuffle in the hospital locker room. They are both excited to be working with Dr. Brewer, but Kim suddenly feels nervous about greeting him again. It's been a long time since she has last seen him._

* * *

Kim stopped at the red sign and, exhaled a deep breath before walking into the East Wing of the hospital. The area was fairly large; two hallways and about ten rooms per hallway. There was a break room in the very back. The walls were beige colored with various paintings of islands and nature scenery. And there were diplomas, displaying the credentials of the medical staff on the walls, too.

_Well, I don't see Jack anywhere…Maybe he's in the break room, or he could be with a patient._

Her face lit up with joy when she seen him leaving a room. He had a clipboard in his hands and was wearing dark blue scrubs that fit him quite well. Kim had to mentally shout at herself to stop drooling over him. Then, the nerves in her stomach began twisting and turning.

Kim looked directly at Jack, opening her mouth to say something to him, but no words could come out. That's when he lifted his head up from reading the clipboard and smiled at Kim. She instantly smiled back at him and the nerves in her stomach disappeared.

"Hello, Miss Crawford. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the staff." Jack greeted her cheerfully.

_What did he call me? Why is he acting like he doesn't even know me? _

"Hi, Jack… Is everything okay?" Kim asked, as he approached her.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Miss Crawford, we are not on a first name basis, yet."

Kim felt her heart sank in her chest. Why was Jack treating her like that? Her eyes filled with tears, as she continued listening to him talk. But, she refused to let them fall in front of Jack.

"You get one lunch break if you work half a day, and you get both a lunch break and a dinner break if you work a full day. Everything you'll need is in the break room: Schedules, a refrigerator for packed lunches, and a TV set." Jack replied, "I will show you where the laboratory is located. That is the place we get test results."

He motioned with his hand for Kim to follow him down the hallway. They walked through some automatic double doors that open only with a code number and identification card scan. Once inside the laboratory, he showed her the machines and microscopes.

"From now on, you will clock into the laboratory instead of the main desk." Jack continued, placing his clipboard on a rack above the counter. "Do you have any questions? I'm always here to answer them."

"How do I know which patients to take care of?" Kim asked.

"That's a great question! I apologize. That slipped my mind…"

_That's not the only thing that has slipped your mind. How can he not remember me?!_

"You will be assigned to patients on the schedule in the break room, but the assignments could be changed during the day. I will be there to help you."

"Okay. Thanks, Dr. Brewer." Kim replied, quietly.

"No problem, Miss Crawford." Jack smiled, patting her on the shoulder. The touch of his hand surprised her and she flinched. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"You'll get used to how things work around here in no time." He added in a friendly tone, "Well, see you around. I have a patient that needs me."

"Okay." Kim answered, forcing an unwanted smile on her face. She really didn't feel happy anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Kim! You're one of the new nurses. That's awesome!" She heard another familiar voice from behind her. She quickly turned to face him.

"Jerry!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around the Latino.

"It's good to see you, too, Kim." He replied, choking for oxygen.

"OH. I'm sorry." Kim said, releasing Jerry. "You remember me!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jerry grinned, inserting a labelled, vile of blood into a machine.

"Jack doesn't know who I am. He's acting strange." Kim replied, devastation was evident in her voice.

"He's probably joking with you." Jerry laughed, holding to his abs, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"NO, I don't think he is joking. He calls me 'Miss Crawford.' I'm worried about him." She nervously, tugged at the ends of her blonde locks.

"Jack has to be kidding. There's no way he'd forget his childhood friend and first love." Jerry reassured her. He pressed some flashing buttons on the machine in front of them. Kim smiled when Jerry said 'first love'. It made her feel warm inside and she really wanted to believe him. That this was just an April Fools prank.

* * *

Kim walked into the break room and read her schedule. She was assigned to the patient in room 334. The clipboard read in bold print: FLYNN JONES, 8 YEARS-OLD, OBSTRUCTION IN LEFT EAR.

_Why does my first case have to be this? He's probably in a mountain load of pain. I have to stay calm for the little boy._

By the time Kim reached the correct room, she could hear the child screaming. It broke her heart in half to hear his terrified voice filling up the hospital. Someone was already in Flynn's room and they had shut the door closed, muting the noise.

She cautiously opened the door and walked inside. Jack had been the person who had shut the door. Then, she aimed her gaze toward the little boy. He had dark brown hair and he was small. His face was red from crying and tears were pouring down his cheeks. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"Buddy, lay on your side for me." Jack said, calmly.

_Wow. He's really good under pressure._

"It's moving! It's moving in my ear!" Flynn screamed, turning onto his right side so that his left ear was positioned up toward the ceiling.

"Kim, get me some towels in the cabinet." He instructed.

_He called me Kim! _

She joined Jack by his side and handed him two white towels. "Keep him calm while I do this."

"Okay." Kim replied. She bent her legs a little so that she was at Flynn's level. "You're going to be okay, little guy."

"There's a bug in my ear!" Flynn cried, looking directly into Kim's eyes, "It really hurts!"

Meanwhile, Jack had spread the towels under the boys' chin and around his neck and chest.

"We're going to get it out and you'll feel better soon." Kim said, softly.

"I'm really scared. What if it eats my brain?" Flynn asked.

_Maybe me talking to him is helping. He seems to have calmed down a lot._

"No, hun. The bug can't reach your brain. It will be out in a second." Kim promised.

"How are you going to get it out? It's really deep in my ear." He sniffled, rubbing his eye free of small tears with his left hand.

"Don't move your arm." Jack said.

"Why?" Asked Flynn.

"Just keep really still for me. You're doing great, kid." Jack replied, mixing some clear liquids in a cup.

"What's that?" The little boy wanted to know.

"It's medicine to help remove the bug." Kim answered.

"You're going to pour that into my ear?!" Flynn's eyes went wide.

_OH NO. He's going to panic again… What do I say to make him feel better?_

Uncertain what to say next to the little boy, Kim decided to gently rub his hand, but Flynn jumped up and backed up away from them. Jack quickly grasped Flynn's arm, preventing him from leaving the bed. The towels surrounding the boy fell from his chest.

"Let go of me!" Flynn panicked.

"Buddy, I need you to lie back down on your right side." Jack coaxed, gently. Flynn didn't reply as he tried to squirm out of Jack's strong grasp, but he soon gave up and set still. Silent tears travelled down the boy's face.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Flynn's lower lip rolled up.

"No, you will just feel some minor discomfort. It will be over quick." Jack promised. The boy lied back down on his side and Kim rearranged the towels around his chest, so the medicine wouldn't spill on his blue shirt with a dinosaur print on the front.

The boy whimpered, biting his nails, when Jack carefully poured the clear liquid into his ear canal. Flynn squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as the medicine filled up his ear, and burned a little bit.

"Hush, you're doing fine." He said, caressing the boy's trembling arm. Flynn's screams turned into small whimpers as he tried to compose himself. It really didn't hurt after that.

"Okay, now tilt your head to the side." Jack instructed. The mixture of water and peroxide drained from Flynn's ear and soaked into the white towels.

"Is it out now?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, the bug drained out. We're all done here." Kim smiled. It was a small, crunchy bug that was obstructing his ear. Now it was lying on the towel with its body intact, or Jack would've had to remove any detached parts left behind after the rinse.

"Wow, I feel better. Thanks!" Flynn grinned, setting up and letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"You're welcome, bud." Jack smiled, tossing the bug into the trash bin with a tissue. Kim collected the wet towels and slid them down the laundry chute.

* * *

Kim was having her lunch break in the break room. She had bought a pizza in the cafeteria and came back here to watch TV while she ate.

_I wonder where Eddie was at? I didn't see him at the cafeteria. It could be his day off. I cannot believe how sweet Jack was when he was taking care of that little boy. He could've been a lot rougher with him. It made me want to say 'aww' but that would've been the wrong time to say that. He's going to be a great dad someday._

"Hi, Kim." She looked up from her mushroom pizza and a huge smile formed across her face.

"Hey, Jack. So, are we on a first-name basis now?" Kim asked cheerfully. He sat down next to her with a plate of pepperoni pizza.

"It looks like it." He smirked.

_Aww, I think my heart is going to melt if he gets any cuter._

"So. Jack. Were you joking earlier?"

"About what?"

"Not remembering me."

"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else, Kim." He picked up a large slice of pizza and took a bite, fumbling with the TV remote. Kim sensed the pit of her stomach twist and turn with sadness. Jack wasn't joking after all.

"Have you seen the other nurse that Mr. McKinney hired? She didn't show up today and she was scheduled to work."

Kim's eyes went wide. She had forgotten about Lindsey.

_Haha, she must have a few marbles missing, if she's been missing for this long. Wait. I'm kind of worried about her now. How could she have been lost for this long without finding the right area? It's not that difficult to find._

"Yeah, her name was Lindsey and she was with me in Rudy's office this morning." Kim explained.

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis with the Chief of Staff, too." Jack grinned.

_Um…yeah. He was our sensei in grade school._

"I'm worried about her." Kim blurted. She couldn't believe that she was feeling that way about Lindsey.

"If anything happened to her the security would have contacted me." Jack said with his mouth full of food. Suddenly, his tiny beeper started making sounds. He looked down and unlatched it from his shirt.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked, quietly.

"Usually it tells me when there are severe emergencies, but this time it just says, 'Lindsey Cannon.' Is that the girl you met in Rudy's office?" Jack said.

"Yes, that's her name." Kim noted.

A large security guard walked into the break room. "I apologize for interrupting your lunch, Sir. I found your nurse working in the West Wing. I leave it up to you to decide on what course of action to take."

"She's fine. It's her first day." Jack replied, nonchalantly.

"But, Sir…She didn't report to any doctor and she picked a random patient to help. That's grounds for punishment." The security guard stated.

"Okay, just leave her with me. I'll take care of the situation." Jack said. The large guard left and Lindsey entered the break room with trails of dry tears streaming from her cheeks. Kim felt really bad for her.

"I'm really sorry, Jack." Lindsey pouted, "The security act like I did this on purpose, but I didn't know what to do. I just started talking to this patient in her room and…"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I'm not upset." Jack replied, "It's your lunch break. You must be hungry. Do you want a slice of my pizza? Oh, and my name is Dr. Brewer."

"Why do I have to call you that?" Lindsey asked, confused. She pulled a chair over next to Jack, "We practically dated when we were in school. Do you remember that movie we went to?

"No…" Jack gave her a puzzled look, "I've never seen you before in my life."

_He doesn't remember Lindsey either! What is happening with Jack? Geez, here comes the waterworks._

Tears fell from Lindsey's eyes as she sat there in shock.

"Are you sure that you are emotionally stable for this job?" Jack asked, concerned.

_I wanted to get Kim fired, but it looks like I'm the one who's going to get fired! _

"This is the worst say of my life." Lindsey sobbed. Another nurse from the East Wing division walked into the break room with a salad, but when she saw the tension in the room, she walked back out.

"Lindsey, don't cry." Kim said, leaning toward the table and looking at her, sympathetically.

"The security guards always overreact when it comes to the safety of the hospital." Jack added, he placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Like I said before, I'm not upset. It's your first day. Now have a slice of my pizza."

"Are you sure?" Lindsey sniffled.

"Yes." Jack smiled, "You look beautiful today. It's not every day I see a girl wearing a French plait."

_What did he say?! He better not_ _be_ _flirting with Lindsey._

Kim growled and ripped off a piece of pizza with her teeth, violently.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: It looks like a lot of things are happening at Seaford Regional Mercy Hospital!Thank you so much for all the support!**

**Quick Question- Do you like how I'm using the italics for the character's thoughts? I'm not sure which is better for the italics: align left or align center? I hope that I'm not confusing anyone because, I don't tell who is thinking what. I use context clues to determine that. **

**P.S. The Quick Question is totally optional. You don't have to answer it :)**

**Review/Favorite/Follow! :)**

**-Emily Jane :D**


	4. Please, Remember Me!

.

* * *

**…****One Teardrop at a Time…**

**…****Chapter Four…**

* * *

_Previously on One Teardrop at a Time: Kim notices there is something strange with him, since he doesn't seem to remember her. Lindsey has some troubles on her first day at work. Teardrops are falling._

* * *

Lindsey smirked when she noticed Kim's jealousy of her getting way too much attention from Jack. Then, the evil brunette formed a great idea, or so she thought.

"I want to report a nurse for being abusively aggressive toward me." Lindsey said. Jack raised his eyebrows at her accusations.

_What the heck?! I didn't mean to snap on her in the locker room. This day just got real bad._

"Okay, do you know who it was? What did he/she do to you?" Jack asked concerned, after taking a sip of his Pepsi Cola.

"It was an accident!" Kim blurted. He turned his hazel eyes toward the nervous blonde.

"Kim, it was you? What happened?" Jack replied in shock.

_I can't believe that Kim would hurt anyone. From what I've seen, she's the sweetest- kindest girl I've met in a while. I guess you really don't know a person until you really spend some time with them. I can't allow of my nurses to be violent._

"She tried to choke me and he slapped me. Look at my shoulder!" Lindsey exclaimed, exaggerating the truth. Kim's brown eyes went wide, as Jack lifted Lindsey's yellow shirt to expose an ugly purple bruise.

"Now wait a minute, Jack. She's lying! I never choked her and I never slapped her." Kim growled.

"Why does she have a bruise on her shoulder?" He asked with anger evident in his tone of voice. He pulled her shirt back down.

"You don't understand. She provoked me and I pushed her against the locker. I didn't know the pad lock would hurt her." Kim answered. Suddenly, she lost her appetite and her stomach was a ball of nerves.

"Your break is over. Get back to work." Jack replied, avoiding eye-contact with Kim.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry." Kim said, genuinely as she stood up to throw her food away. She honestly didn't want to hurt her, but right now, she wished that she could punch the girl for lying.

"Your apology isn't going to heal my bruise." Lindsey spat, wiping away a fake tear.

_It will heal eventually. You brat. Now Jack hates me! He doesn't remember me and now he hates me._

"Jack, what are you going to do? Please don't fire me. I love my job." Kim pleaded.

"I'm not the person in charge of that, but I am going to report you to Rudy after lunch." He noted.

"It won't happen again. And if it's the patients you're worried about, I would never harm them. You can be mad at me, but please don't tell Rudy." Kim promised.

"I told you to get back to work, Miss Crawford." Jack simply stated, watching the TV. His words stung her like a bee.

Kim seriously felt like crying. She decided that she was just making matters worse, and she needed to get out of there before the tears spilled from her sad eyes. She threw the remaining mushroom pizza into the trash bin—rather angrily—and hurried out of the break room.

Then, she realized that she forgot to look at her patient schedule plastered beside the TV. She really didn't want to go back in there, but she had too. Luckily, Jack and Lindsey ignored her. Kim had had enough embarrassment for one day.

She was assigned to the patient in room 202. The clipboard read in bold print: RICKY WEAVER, 20 YEARS-OLD, CHEST PAIN.

* * *

Kim couldn't believe that pop sensation Ricky Weaver had signed into the hospital. Out of all the hospitals in the world, he had to choose this one. And out of all the nurses he was assigned to, it had to be Kim.

She entered room 202.

"Kim Crawford, is that you?!" Ricky asked in shock.

"No, I just look like her." Kim replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, that's good. If she were my nurse I would be terrified." Ricky admitted.

_Is he that dumb? I'm clearly the same girl that had her heart broken by him in the middle school._

"Why would you be scared?" Kim smirked, placing sticky tabs on his chest.

"Let's just say I played a lot of girls when I first got famous. They were all pretty, fangirls. But I loved playing with their emotions. I broke girls' hearts in every country that I visited." Ricky smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

Kim attached wires to the tabs on his chest to a monitor. "How's your career going for you?"

"Not good. I was arrested for vandalizing my neighbor's mansion, I've been in serious fights with paparazzi, I've dabbled with drugs, and drove recklessly through residential areas in my sports car. Did you know that I used to own the world's most expensive sports car?" Ricky explained with a hint of arrogance.

"What happened to it?" Kim asked, intrigued. Back when she had a crush on Ricky, she never dreamed that this would be his future. He seemed so loved and cherished when he was a kid.

"Nobody likes me anymore. My album sales have dropped quickly. I couldn't afford to keep my car."

"That's shame, but you live and learn." Kim replied, "Can you describe your chest pain to me?"

"You know, you're a pretty girl. What's your name?" Ricky winked, ignoring her question.

"Kim Crawford." She said, impatiently.

"Wow, you've got the same name of this one girl I played years ago. She was a hot blonde."

"I am that girl." Kim hissed. She didn't mean to sound irritable, but it just came out that way. Ricky's eyes went wide and his smile disappeared from his handsome, flawless face.

"That's the past. This is the present. I'm not upset anymore. My job is to help you. Now can you please describe your chest pain to me?" Kim said, picking up a clipboard from the counter.

"Yeah, can I get a different nurse?" Ricky asked, timidly. His heartbeat increased on the monitor.

"Ricky, you're making things hard for me. My boss already hates me for something stupid, and now he's going to be furious with me if I don't get my job done." Kim exhaled a deep breath. Ricky didn't respond. He just laid there with a terrified expression etched on his face. Kim face-palmed.

_He's not listening to me…Jack's going to be here any minute now. I have to get something done._

Kim put some gloves on and opened a drawer, looking for a needle. She attached it to a tube on a machine and grabbed some alcohol. As soon as the wet alcohol touched Ricky's wrist, he snapped out of his trance and looked at Kim.

"What are you doing?" Ricky demanded.

"I'm inserting an IV into your wrist." Kim replied, nonchalantly. He jerked his hand always from her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I don't like needles. Can you just do something about my chest pain?"

"I can't really do anything to help you because you won't let me." Kim answered. The door opened and she flinched.

"How is he doing?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. He won't let me do anything." Kim bit her lip with anxiety. She just knows Jack is going to be reporting that to Rudy, too.

"Mr. Weaver, you must cooperate with us." Jack informed Ricky.

"It's you!" Ricky panicked, pointing to Jack.

"I remember you, too. But that was the past. We're older now and I have nothing against you." Jack replied, calmly, "How often have you been feeling pain?"

"It's happened twice this year recently." Ricky responded, "It feels like I'm being stabbed in the chest."

_What?! How in the world does Jack remember Ricky, but he can't remember me?! And now, Ricky listens to Jack, but he won't listen to me! Ugh. My head hurts. I just wish this day were over already._

"Okay, Kim, I need you to give him a blood test. I will contact Dr. Krupnick and have him bring over the portable X-ray machine." Jack ordered.

"But he won't allow me to come anywhere near him with needles." Kim said.

"Mr. Weaver, if you don't want your chest pains to escalate into a fatal heart attack, you're going to let her do her job." Jack explained.

"I don't want to die!" Ricky yelled, "I could have a heart attack?!"

"Yes, it could happen. I need to study your test results so we can go from there to prevent it." Jack continued speaking. Then he turned his attention to Kim, "If you need help just press this button."

Kim looked at Jack, speechless. He didn't sound or look angry at her. He walked away, but she grabbed his bicep. Jack stopped and turned around to face her again.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't do this. My head really hurts and I'm having a horrible day…Well, that's no excuse. But, I…I don't think I can do this. I'm really sorry…" Kim babbled on, feeling worse with each sentence she uttered.

His large, warm hand touched Kim's forehead and she jumped a little, feeling startled.

"You do feel like you have a fever." Jack replied, softly. He removed his hand from her forehead. "Okay, you can go sit in the break room. I'll assign someone else to Ricky."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Kim asked, uncertain.

"Yes, go ahead." Jack smiled, patting her on the back.

_Why is he being so nice to me? I don't deserve his kindness. I hurt Lindsey and now I'm not doing my job. He's probably going to yell at me in the break room._

Jack pressed the button under the bed. "Send Jerry Martinez to room 202."

* * *

Kim wandered down the hallway. She saw Lindsey in room 248, checking an elderly man's blood pressure. Then, she walked into the break room and plopped down in a chair at the table. There was a little fan in the corner of the room, so she decided to turn it on and aim it at herself.

Not too long after that, Jack entered the break room. She felt like she was going to vomit because she was so nervous about what he was going to say to her.

"Do you need an Aspirin?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Kim replied, watching his movements carefully. Jack pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened a drawer. Inside the drawer were pain killers and napkins. He handed her the bottle of Aspirin and a bottle of cold water.

"Where did you get the water?" Kim asked, taking the bottles from him, graciously.

"I bought it at the cafeteria for you." Jack replied, pulling a chair up next to her, and setting down.

_OK. He doesn't seem angry…_

"I'm sorry that you don't feel good." He said.

_Just get on with it. I know you're going to yell at me…_

"Rudy wants to talk to you." He finally said it, the sentence that Kim was dreading to hear.

"Why did you report me, Jack?" Kim snarled…"I'm sorry. I don't want to sound rude." She added, quietly, looking down at her lap. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. And she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"I didn't want to do it, but any violent act is considered a behavioral problem. I had to do it because I don't know you well enough. I don't know what you are capable of. It's for the safety of the hospital."

Suddenly, there was fire boiling up in Kim's veins from intense anger. She bawled her fists up tight and shouted at him, "You must be crazy! How could you possibly NOT know me?! You are the reason my head hurts, Jack! How could you treat me like this?! You don't know my side of the story!"

Jack's eyes quickly went from shock and disbelief to anger and irritation. He clutched her wrist hard in his hand and yanked her close to his face. Before Kim could think what was happening, she shut her mouth.

"You will never speak to me like that again." He snarled.

"J—Jack, I'm sorry." Kim stuttered, "M—Maybe I'm just crazy." She could feel tears filling up in her eyes.

_NO. Don't cry. Not here. Not now. Not in front of him. Rudy should fire me. First, I hurt Lindsey and now I lost my temper with Jack. I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to be a nurse._

"Don't say that about yourself." Jack replied, softer, "Why do you think that you know me?" He loosened his grip on Kim's wrist, but he didn't let go.

"It's obvious, Jack. We have been friends for a long time. We went to the same school and we practiced karate together at the same dojo. We fell in love with each other in high school and we started dating. I moved to Japan for a little while to study at the Otai Academy." Kim explained, "I've missed you so much that it hurts."

"I wish that I knew what you were talking about." Jack answered.

"Are you sure that you didn't hit your head or something? That happened once before when we were in school, but you didn't remember anyone." Kim asked.

"I don't know. If what you are saying is true, does that mean your friends are my friends?"

"Yes. Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Eddie. We all know each other. We all went to school together." Kim stared deep into his hazel eyes, hoping that he'd have a memory of her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember you…" Jack replied, somberly. His eyes traveled from Kim's intense stare to her wrist in his hand. He slightly uncurled his fingers from her, and gently touched her wrist with his other hand. The sensation of his fingertips sliding over her skin sent a wave of relaxation over her body. Then, the room went silent. She could stay like this forever.

"Wow! I had the toughest time getting blood out of that Ricky patient." Jerry broke the silence, coming inside the break room. "Yo, Jack, Milton got a late start on the X-Ray so he'll be sending the pictures over in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks, Jer." Jack said, releasing Kim's wrist. She kind of wished that Jerry hadn't interrupted her and Jack. She enjoyed being that close to him. Then, Kim got a great idea.

"Jerry! Tell Jack that I'm your friend."

"Duh, you've been our friend for a long time." Jerry laughed, "Yo, Jack, are you still kidding with her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jerry." Jack said, dumbfounded.

_Why is everything so confusing? I don't remember this girl, but I get a good feeling when I am around her. If Jerry knows her and he claims I know her, then maybe something did happen to me._

"Dude, you should probably get an MRI." Jerry noted, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll look into that." Jack said, his eyebrows were furrowed and he held to his forehead, worried.

The loudspeakers out in the hallway turned on: *KIM CRAWFORD REPORT TO THE CHIEF OF STAFF OFFICE* Her brown eyes went wide in terror. That's the last place she wanted to be. She remembered when she and Lindsey were in that room this morning. Rudy had stated that he'd terminate anyone with a behavioral issue.

Jack noticed the look in Kim's eyes. "It's okay. I'll go with you." He promised.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: OK, Jack will get his memory back soon :) But not quite just yet. We have to find out why his memory has slipped again. **

**I want to thank all of you whom left me reviews! I am completely surprised at how much you guys like my story! I hope that I did a good job on this chapter. I kind of don't feel satisfied with the way I wrote it. I hope that it wasn't boring. Also, thank you for the follows and favorites! I will try to update soon :D**

**READ/REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW :) **

**-Emily Jane**


	5. She Did What Now!

.

* * *

**…****One Teardrop At A Time…**

**…****Chapter Five…**

* * *

_Previously on One Teardrop At A Time—Kim's having the worst day of her life (dramatically speaking). Lindsey is trying her best to get Kim fired, even if it means telling lies. Kim does her best to make Jack remember her, but he just can't find the right memories._

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Kim asked, looking up at Jack while seated in the break room, "Tell Rudy I'm sick."

"It doesn't matter if you tell him that or not. You have to go sooner or later." Jack replied, placing his hand on her shoulder, "We should hurry before the hospital gets too busy."

"Good Luck, guys." Jerry said, sympathetically. He doesn't want Kim to be fired either.

"Thanks, Jer." Jack replied on his way out with Kim taking the lead.

"No problem, yo." Jerry grinned, giving him a fist bump.

Kim stopped in front of the Chief of Staff Office door, and looked up at Jack.

"I don't think that I can do this." She frowned.

"You have to do it." He reminded her, gently.

"Okay. Whatever happens I guess that I can move on with my life." Kim stated, placing her hand on the silver door knob. She felt a large, warm hand wrap around her hand, making her blush.

"We'll do it together." Jack whispered into her ear. His hot breath against the side of her neck sent goosebumps down her skin, causing her to shiver in delight.

_Wow! I feel really attracted to him right now. I wish I could kiss him, but he'd probably pull away from me. I hope he can fall in love with me all over again, if he never remembers what we shared before his memory loss. I have already fallen head over heels multiple times for Jack._

Together they turn the knob, opening the door.

"Come in." Rudy said, emotionlessly. He was seated at his desk, looking down at a paper with a blue pen in his hand. He didn't look up until he heard Jack's voice. A huge grin formed on his facial features.

"Hi, Rudy…"

"Jack! I didn't expect to see you here." Rudy grinned, happily. He twirled the pen around in his fingers.

"I decided to come, too." Jack replied, taking a seat across from him. Kim quickly sat down in the green chair next to Jack.

"Kim, I'm surprised you were reported to me." Rudy noted, "Did you physically assault another nurse?"

"Well, yes and no." She hesitated, "Lindsey provoked me, but I know that isn't a valid excuse for my actions. Whatever she told you wasn't completely true. I never slapped her and I never choked her."

"Then, what did you do?" Rudy raised his blonde eyebrow, quizzically.

"I shoved her against a locker and threatened her…Okay. That sounds really bad, but she was tormenting me. Please, don't fire me!" Kim explained.

"I should fire you right now." Rudy said, seriously. Then his tone of voice lightened up, "But, unlike most of the other employees, I know you on a personal level. I know the real Kim Crawford and I know she would never harm anyone intentionally."

_It's true. Rudy just said he knows Kim, so there really must be something wrong with me. What could've happened to me to cause me to totally forget this wonderful girl?! I need to find answers, but how am I going to do that?_

Kim smiled as Rudy reached across his desk to hand her a tissue box. She had been so frustrated and nervous that she couldn't stop a single tear from falling from her eye. Kim wiped her face with a tissue that she had plucked from the Kleenex box.

"Thank you, Rudy. I can't thank you enough for sparing me." Kim sniffled, trying to smile again.

"No problem, Kim." He responded, "However, there will be consequences for your actions. For a week, starting tonight, you have to mop the entire West Wing."

"Okay, I'll do it." Kim said, tossing the used tissue into a nearby trash bin.

"You can go ahead and back to the break room." Jack instructed her, patting her shoulder. His touch caused her stomach to flutter with butterflies and her heart beat increased.

* * *

"Rudy, do I know this girl, too?" Jack wondered.

"Of course, you know Kim!" Rudy laughed, wiping away a tear of joy, "You and her dated when you guys were in school. Are you joking with me? Because, that is the funniest joke ever!"

"I'm not joking. I'm really worried about myself. I have no memories of her." Jack said, seriously. Suddenly, Rudy's laughter stopped and he appeared worried, too.

"Did you hit your head?" Rudy asked, getting up from his desk chair.

"If I did, I don't remember." Jack replied, rubbing his forehead, "There's no bump either."

"You need to get that checked out." Rudy added, leaning against the front of his desk.

* * *

Kim was in room 309 with a seven year-old girl and the girl's panicky, young mother.

"Is Annie going to be okay, Miss?!" The woman panicked, pulling to her frazzled black hair beside the hospital bed.

"We'll give your daughter the best care we can give, Ma'am." Kim informed her, calmly. The blonde haired little girl was so weak that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Please help my little baby!"

"Mrs. Perry, please calm down. I'm going to run some tests, so I need you to let go of my arm." Kim noted. The woman then released Kim's arm and got quiet.

"Ouch! That hurts." Annie sniffled as Kim inserted an IV needle into the girl's wrist.

"You'll be fine, hun. It only hurts for a little while." Kim replied, softly. She opened a drawer and retrieved a long needle and some sanitizing pads.

"That's really big." Annie gulped.

"It looks scary, but it really isn't." Kim reassured her, cleansing the girl's inner elbow area with the pad. "You're lucky because I can see your vein, so I won't have to prick you many times to find it."

"Please, don't let it hurt me, doctor." Annie pleaded, her blue eyes was frosting over with tears.

"It will be quick, hun. I promise." Kim smiled, picking up the needle, "One. Two. Three." The sharp end of the needle penetrated her delicate skin.

"It didn't hurt." The little girl smiled.

"See, what did I tell you? You had nothing to worry about." Kim smiled, pulling out the needle and placing a bandage over the area. "Mrs. Perry, the doctor will see your daughter soon."

"Okay, Miss. And thank you." The mother replied, gratefully.

"You're welcome." Kim grinned. She walked down the hallway to the lab. On her way there she noticed Rudy talking to a frantic blonde girl about her age. Normally, Kim wouldn't have cared, but when she heard Jack's name in the conversation, Kim listened carefully.

"Rudy, it's my entire fault that Jack has lost his memory! I didn't think there was anything bad after the accident, but this morning before going to work, he called me Kim." The girl panicked.

"Everything is going to be okay, Taylor. I'll talk to Jack. He's starting to notice his memory loss." Rudy answered her, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm the girl.

_Who is this Taylor? And what did she do to my Jack?! Why would he call her Kim?! I'm going to find out._

Kim hurried into the lab and put Annie's vile of blood into the machine.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: I apologize for this chapter being shorter than my previous chapters, but I have had a rough week, and I really wanted to update soon for you guys. You all are absolutely wonderful! The future chapters will most likely be longer.**

**When I get the chance to write chapter six, we will find out exactly what accident happened to Jack and he will get his memory back soon! All sounds good, but there will be trouble on the horizon for Kim.**

**READ/REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW :) **

**—****Emily Jane :)**


	6. The Truth Is Exposed!

.

* * *

**…****One Teardrop At A Time…**

**…****Chapter Six…**

* * *

_Previously on One Teardrop At A Time: Jack and Kim report to Rudy's office. Later, Kim discovered Taylor had something to do with Jack's memory loss, but is it that Taylor did to him? Kim really wants to know!_

* * *

Kim wanted to find out what this mysterious girl had done to Jack, so she made it her business to find out from the main source.

She joined Rudy and Taylor beside the Chief of Staff Office door.

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?" Kim growled. Taylor's panicked facial features quickly turned angry as she stared directly at Kim.

"You must be Kim. Jack talks about you all the time." Taylor spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Did she just say Jack thinks about me? He still loves me. Jack really loves me. Not once had he forgotten about me before his accident. Deep down, I know he still remembers me. But, WHAT did that girl do to my JACK?! And why does she radiate HATRED toward me?!_

"Ladies, please, settle down." Rudy begged them.

He firmly grasped my shoulder. Kim's angry, brown eyes met Rudy's worried, blue eyes and she decided to listen to him.

"Rudy, what did she do? Please, tell me. I need to know!" Kim replied in a panic.

"It was an accident." Taylor breathed, heavily.

"That doesn't tell me what it is that you did!" Kim raised her voice, agitated.

"I didn't come here to talk to you. I need to talk to Rudy. I'm scared." Taylor pouted, innocently.

_Don't tell me she's going to cry. Now I'm getting extremely worried. _

_She did something to him, but what could make her feel so sad and guilty?_

_ I may not find out now, but I WILL find out sooner or later._

"Okay. Please, excuse me." Kim said, quietly. She walked back to the break room to check on her schedule until the TV screen.

It read: NORMAN DILLARD, AGE 46, HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE.

* * *

Kim walked to room 100, but to her amazement, Jerry was already in there, talking to Mr. Dillard.

"Jerry, what are you helping my patient?" Kim asked, puzzled, standing in the doorway.

"Ohh. About that… Jack couldn't find you earlier, so he assigned Mr. Dillard to me instead."

"I was busy helping a little girl!" Kim exclaimed. Jerry placed his hand on her arm, silently encouraging her to go out into the hallway with him. It was against the hospital rules to argue in front of a patient.

"No, Jack checked the lab and Annie's blood test was already being processed. He was trying to find you after that. He wanted me to tell you to report to him." Jerry explained, calmly.

"Why didn't he see me with Rudy just up the hall a little ways?" Kim huffed. Clearly, she was mad at herself for messing up.

"He didn't see you. He even asked Lindsey to look out for you." Jerry replied.

"Am I in trouble?" Kim bit her bottom lip, nervously.

"Jack's not going to yell at you." Jerry laughed, trying in vain to lighten the mood. Nothing right now could make her feel better, until she knew why Jack wanted to talk to her.

Jerry went back inside room 100, leaving Kim in a ball of unsteady nerves. She didn't know what to do next. Her legs didn't want to work, but she knew that she had to either check her schedule for another patient, or somehow find Jack.

Something warm touched her shoulder blade, and Kim nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice chuckled from behind her. Kim instantly whipped around to face Jack.

"No, I am not alright with you sneaking up behind me, and Jerry telling me that I made a mistake, and Taylor keeping secrets from me." Kim talked a million miles a minute.

"You've met Taylor?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow. His voice was so calm and velvet smooth when he spoke, causing most of Kim's nerves to settle down.

"Yes, she's here with Rudy. Apparently, she's the person to blame for your memory loss, but she won't tell me what she did. How do you know this girl?" Kim said with a slight razor-edge to her voice, taking two steps closer to Jack.

"Taylor worked at Rudy's dojo for a little bit. She became friends with Jerry, Milton, and I." Jack responded, "I need to talk to Rudy about this. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." Kim blushed…"Um…what is it that you wanted to…"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I had to assign Jerry your patient because, you disappeared. Kim, that cannot happen again. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I do! I was trying to get some information out of Taylor about…"

"The patients come first." Jack said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." Kim replied, "…Are you going to report me?"

"I wouldn't do that to you." Jack smiled, "I made a mistake last time I did that."

"Do you still not remember me?" Kim asked.

"You know the answer to that already, dear. You're new patient is in room 330." He replied, walking away. Nope he still doesn't recollect anything to do with poor Kim.

* * *

Km's first day at her new, exciting career was finally coming to an end. She was seated in the break room, finishing up eating her cafeteria dinner, before her shift was over. The moonlight beamed against the window to her right.

_I seriously can't wait until I get home! I'm going to take a hot bath and check my Twitter account. OH CRAP. I forgot about my punishment. Argh! How long will it take for me to mop the entire East Wing? This day just doesn't want to end._

Jack walked into the break room, and opened the employee refrigerator to retrieve his soda pop he had purchased earlier today. He had taken off his scrubs in the locker room and change into his normal clothes. He had on jeans and a blue flannel button-up shirt.

_Gosh. He looks so handsome! I could stare at him all night._

"Are you going home?" Kim asked, feeling a knot form in her throat. For some reason, without Jack at the hospital with her, she was beginning to feel nervous. Even though he didn't remember her, it was comforting knowing he was there in the same building as her.

"Yeah, in a little while." Jack replied, leaning casually against the counter, taking a sip of Pepsi.

"I'm supposed to leave soon, too." Kim said.

"You've got to mop the floors." He reminded her, sympathetically.

"I'm dreading it so much. This is embarrassing, but I don't even know how to mop." Kim admitted, looking down at her now empty plate of dinner. She quickly regretted telling him as the room fell silent, and her cheeks began to burn.

"I'll stick behind and show you." Jack offered.

"No, it's okay… I don't want to keep you from enjoying the rest of the night. You must be tired." Kim replied, tossing her trash into the bin under the counter.

"I know you're tired, too. I don't mind staying behind with you." Jack said, catching Kim by the wrist before she left. "It won't be embarrassing. The night shift workers don't arrive for another twenty minutes."

Kim gazed into his warm, hazel eyes and answered, "Okay. But, don't laugh at me."

"I would never do that." Jack promised, pulling her body closer to him.

"O—Okay." Kim involuntarily giggled. She wanted to smack herself for making that noise, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Jack. He was causing her heart to pound rapidly.

"Let's go." He smiled, removing his hand from her wrist. His smile was beautiful and infectious. Kim caught herself smiling back at him. Every ounce in her body craved to kiss him.

* * *

Jack took the lead as he showed her where the janitor supply closet was located. It was a small room with concrete floors. There were all types of cleaning utensils inside the room, lined up along the walls, and setting on shelves. There was a white toilet in the far left corner near the door with a sink next to it. On the opposite corner was another sink, but this one was on the floor. It was for filling the mop bucket up with water.

He showed her which floor cleaning solution to use, and how to wring the mop out without touching it.

"Thank you, Jack. How do you know this stuff?" Kim asked, kneeling beside him as he filled the bucket with water.

"No problem. I used to clean floors at a bakery while I was paying for med school." Jack replied.

Suddenly, the intercom in Rudy's office turned on.

*DR. BREWER, REPORT TO THE CHEIF OF STAFF OFFICE*

The message travelled through the near-empty hospital halls. Kim winced at the sound. She really didn't want Jack to leave her, but she wanted to find out more about Taylor's accident. She was sure that was what Rudy wanted to talk to Jack about.

"Don't worry. I will come back and check on you after I see what Rudy wants." Jack said, placing his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be cleaning until then." Kim smiled.

* * *

Jack entered Rudy's office to find a sad Taylor seated in front of his desk. He closed the door behind him, and sat down next to Taylor.

"What's the matter, Taylor?" Jack said, softly.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered.

"For what?" He demanded, feeling worried.

"Okay, Jack. There is no easy way to say this, but Taylor had an accident...with you last Monday. That's why your memory is fuzzy." Rudy explained, taking a seat behind his desk, "She wanted to tell you sooner, but she didn't think nothing bad of it until today... Taylor, tell him what you told me."

The room fell silent.

"What is going on?" Jack asked Taylor, "Please, just tell me."

"This morning as you were getting ready for work, you called me...Kim. You didn't know who I was. And you kissed me."

Jack's eyes went wide. He was shocked. There was no way on this planet he would ever kiss anyone other than Kim.

"Did you stop me? Wait. What were you doing at my house?! What accident happened on Monday?!" He yelled.

"I kissed you back." Taylor winced, "It happened the day Jerry, Milton, you, and, I were at Falafel Phil's."

_Flashback_

_Yo, it's gettin' late. I'm heading home, guys." Jerry said, "You coming with me, Milton?"_

_"Yes, you can drop me off at my place." Milton replied._

_"Bye you two." Jack grinned, leaving him and Taylor alone at a table in Falafel Phil's._

_"Phil's closing up soon and I have to get to work tomorrow. I'm driving you home, Taylor." Jack said._

_"There's a full moon out tonight. I think I'm going to walk to the pier instead." Taylor answered, standing up, smoothing her dress._

_"I'm not letting you go there by yourself in the dark. I'll take you there and drive you home afterward." Jack replied, following her out the door._

_..._

_"Isn't it beautiful, Jack?" Taylor smiled, staring up at the moon._

_"Yeah, it's nice. Are you ready to go now?" He wanted to know, impatiently._

_"Jack. Kiss me." Taylor turned to face him._

_"I can't do that. I'm in love with another girl." Jack said._

_"But she's not here. And I am." Taylor smiled, seductively. She placed her hands on top of his hand._

_"Not going to happen." Jack removed her hands off of him, "I'm taking you home now."_

_"NO! How could you love someone you haven't seen in years?!" Taylor shouted. _

_In her fit of rage, she picked up a rock and hit Jack in the back of the head. He fell to his knees and laid there unconscious for a moment._

_"Jack?! Are you okay?! I'm sooo sorry!" Taylor cried._

_"Kim, why are you crying?" He asked, gently, cupping her face with his hand._

_"I miss you." _

_"I'm right here." He leaned toward her and their lips touched._

_Flashback_

"You called me Kim one time and you let me sleep in your house that night." Taylor continued, "I'm really sorry. I know you hate me know and you want to end our friendship. I feel horrible for what I did to you. I hurt you and I tricked you."

"I don't hate you." Jack replied, quietly. "I don't understand how you could be so violent. I would like to remain friends with you, but I cannot associate with anyone that has a violent nature. I can't trust you anymore. Who knows what you'll do to me behind my back again."

"I knew this would be how you react! That's why I came here to speak to Rudy. I couldn't do this alone." Taylor hissed.

"How else should I react?! Oh, Taylor I forgive you and we can stay friends as long as you don't permanently injure me with your temper issues!" Jack answered her with thick sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"I don't know what else to say, Jack! I'm really sorry for throwing that rock at your head! I was so scared when you passed out on the boardwalk!" Taylor began crying wet tears, "You hate me! There's no lying to me, Jack!" Her tears turned to uncontrollable sobs.

"Shhh...I forgive you. I promise that I don't hate you." Jack replied, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't want to lose our friendship." Taylor sniffled, looking up at him.

"Okay, I will remain your friend. But, you have to promise me that you'll sign up for anger management classes. That's the only way I will trust you again." Jack said, lightly rubbing her blonde hair.

"I promise." Taylor replied.

* * *

**AN: I know it has been a long wait, but Jack gets his memory back next chapter! He's going to get into another accident, however next time it will be with Kim instead of Taylor. And there will be more KICK in chapter seven :D**

**What is Jack going to do? Both Lindsey and Taylor have feelings for him!**

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW :)**

**—****Emily Jane **


	7. Jack, Watch Out!

.

* * *

…**One Teardrop at a Time…**

…**Chapter Seven…**

* * *

_Previously on One Teardrop at a Time…Jack finds out the truth about his memory loss._

* * *

Kim pushed the mop bucket down the near empty halls, exhausted from a long hard day of work. She swiped the dripping mop across the floor, cleaning and sterilizing the area. But, she forgot to grab the wet floor caution sign from the janitor's room.

"I'm serious about you taking anger management classes, Taylor." Jack reminded her as he let go of her, but she still held onto him, making the hug awkward.

"I told you already that I promise to do that!" She snapped.

"Okay, can you let go of me already? I don't mean to sound rude, but this is starting to get uncomfortable." He replied with annoyance clear in his deep voice. Jack had his hands resting at his sides as Taylor clung to his chest. Her head leaned against his collar bone. Then, he felt her dig her nails into his back.

"Well, you are being rude!" Taylor yelled.

"That's it. Rudy, help me get her off of me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Nobody touch me!" She demanded, as she unlatched her nails from his back and stepped backwards.

"Taylor, what has you upset?" Rudy asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"I don't know…I'm just a screw up." She breathed, sadly.

"It sounds like you need to see a therapist, too." Jack added with concern etched on his facial features.

"I don't need your advice! You know what, Jack?! Forget it! I don't ever want to see you again!" Taylor screamed as tears flooded her eyes and she ran from the room.

_What the heck is wrong with her?! Her anger wasn't a problem when she was at the dojo. There's something that she isn't telling me and I'm going to find out what it is._

"I'll see you later, Rudy." Jack said.

"Bye, Jack." He replied.

* * *

Taylor completely vanished out of sight as Jack hurried down the corridor searching for her. He had been her friend for some time now and he wanted to help her, but she was plainly gone. Jack kept running until he turned right and didn't see Kim mopping the floor. His foot slipped out from under him and he hit the floor hard.

Kim was in the corner of the hall, mopping with her back turned. When she heard the impact, she immediately twisted around to see Jack lying on the cold floor tiles with his eyes shut.

"JACK!" Kim cried, rushing to his side and kneeling over his body.

All the commotion caused Lindsey to stick her head out of room 210 to see what was going on.

"Kim, what did you do to him?!" Lindsey shrieked, rushing to Jack's other side.

"It was an accident!" Kim panicked, feeling his pulse under his jaw. She inhaled and exhaled a couple deep breaths before she could calm herself down.

"Great, Kim. You just knocked out the only doctor here." Lindsey hissed, holding Jack's hand.

"The night shift workers will be here soon and Rudy is still here." Kim responded, terrified for Jack's health. She was too traumatized to be angry at Lindsey's harsh words. Her brown eyes were focused on his peaceful, sleeping face.

"I'll get Dr. Gillespie. I'm sure he would love to hear how you hurt him. You might get fired." Lindsey smirked, as she hurried down the corridor.

"How could she think about something so childish at a time like this? I hope you're okay, Jack. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry." Kim talked to herself. She lightly smoothed some of his brown hair out of his eyes with her hand.

Kim gasped in shock when Jack raised his hand, and captured her fingers in his palm.

"Jack? Are you awake?" Kim asked, nervously.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked directly at her.

"Kim, you have no idea how much I missed you." Jack said. He tried to sit up.

"No, please don't move. Do you remember anything that has just happened?" Kim replied, placing her other hand on his chest. He laid back down on the floor, gazing up at her.

"Why am I on the floor? When did you get here from Japan?" Jack wondered.

_Oh no. This cannot be good. He has forgotten about me working here. I can understand if Rudy wants to fire me. I don't deserve this job. Look at what I have done. Jack doesn't even know that I'm the reason he fell._

"It's a long story." Kim sighed.

Jack squeezed her hand lightly and smiled, "I haven't kissed those beautiful lips in a long time."

"I don't think this is the appropriate time to do that." Kim furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't love me anymore?" Jack whispered, frowning. He slipped her hand out of his palm.

"Oh, no! No, no, no. I love you with all my heart." Kim's bottom lip trembled as she rested her forehead against his.

"I never stopped loving you." Jack spoke softly; his breath lightly blew a few strands of her blonde hair. He cradled the back of her head in his hand, pulling her closer to his face until their lips touched.

"He's over here, Dr. Gillespie. Kim purposely hit Jack with the mop." Lindsey's voice could be heard from down the corridor. She was leading him to the scene of the accident and she was adding lies to what had really happened.

Jack and Kim's lips disconnected as Lindsey's voice increased in volume from further down the hall. Her footsteps were loud and quick paced.

_Is she running? How could she be so excited to get me in trouble? It seems a little psychotic._

Lindsey was looking behind her as she ran; making sure Rudy was following her. The over-enthusiastic brunette tripped over her own two feet. She landed on top of Jack's chest, accidentally kicking him in the face as she fell.

"Jack?!" Kim panicked.

He was knocked out again.

Lindsey rolled off of him and stared at him in shock.

_Uh-oh! Jack isn't going to have any brains left in his head if he keeps getting hurt. I can't believe that I tripped over my own two feet?! I'll just blame Kim. Obviously, it's her fault the floor is wet!_

Kim pulled Jack into her lap and she gently held his upper body against her chest.

"What happened here?" Rudy asked, finally catching up with Lindsey. He kneeled beside Kim.

"He's knocked out, Rudy. He just remembered me and now he's out cold." Kim replied, sorrowfully.

* * *

_Where am I? What's going on? Why does my head hurt? I can hear voices! Where are they coming from? Hello? Someone help me! I'm lost. What happened to the lights? Am I dreaming?_

_Is that Ricky Weaver?! What is this place? I'm at school?! There's Kim in her purple dress. She looks so young. Wait a minute. My body is shorter! I'm younger, too. How is this possible? I must be dreaming._

"_No, Kim! He's going to hurt you. He's just using you!"_

_She can't hear me? Can anyone hear me?!_

"_Hello?! What's happening?"_

"_Jack, I made this for you." _

"_Kim? You can see me?" Now I'm at the dojo? How did I get here?_

"_Of course I can. Here, it's a bracelet with our initials on it."_

"_Thank you, but how did you and I change our age so quickly?"_

"_Jack, you're silly."_

"_We should watch another movie together."_

_Now I'm at the movie theatre! Wow, Lindsey is here and she's so annoying. I don't want to set through another movie with her. Wait. There's Kim! She's beautiful._

"_He can't. He promised to help me with my science project." I remember when this happened. I'm glad Kim saved me from another date with Lindsey._

_Now I'm outside under a cherry blossom tree?_

"_Jack, I'm going to miss you while I'm in Japan." _

"_Kim, what are you saying? You left for Japan years ago."_

"_Goodbye for now, Jack."_

_Well, that kiss was amazing!_

"_Jack, are you okay? Jack, please wake up. I can't live without you."_

_Who's saying that? Everything is black dark again. That's Kim's voice! I feel someone rubbing my hair?_

"His eyes are open!" Kim shouted, joyfully.

Jack cringed at the loudness of her voice, while he was lying on the floor in her lap.

"I'm sorry, hun." Kim whispered, softly. She hugged him closer to her chest.

"How do you feel?" Rudy asked.

"I feel fine. I had the strangest dream, though. I was re-living some old memories. It seemed so real." Jack responded.

"You better get it checked out anyway." Rudy said, concerned. He hoisted Jack up on his feet by holding to Jack's arm, with the help of Kim.

"Guys, I can stand on my own." Jack insisted, "I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"You could have a concussion." Rudy said, "Come with me to make sure you're okay."

"Please, Jack. I'm worried about you." Kim pleaded.

He looked into her concern-filled eyes and felt regret. He remembered everything. From the days when they were in school, to the day Kim started working at the hospital, and he remembered how he hurt her by not knowing who she was today.

"Okay, guys. I'll let you help me." Jack replied, wrapping his arm around Kim's waist. She gazed up at him with her cheeks blushing and a smile on her face.

Lindsey sneaked away long before they noticed her. She felt bad for hurting Jack and she didn't want to get in trouble with Rudy.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Wow. It's been a week since I last updated. I had a stressful June so far. Chapter 7 was written and ready to be updated earlier, but it got deleted from my computer by a certain someone. I was so traumatized! Anyway, I finally was able to re-write it.**

**READ/REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW :)**

—**Emily Jane **


	8. Important Words

**_On Hiatus_**

**I am sorry, but I cannot write for a while. There has been two tragedies that hit my family at the same time and I am too emotionally drained to concentrate on my fanfictions right now.**

**One Teardrop at a Time and Extreme Thirst will be completed in the future. I won't stop writing, but I need a break.**

**I will come back later this year. I feel really bad about this because I had planned to write more during the summer. I just can't make my mind stop worrying about my family. I hope you understand.**

**-Imagine Your Dreams **


End file.
